Don't you dare
by lightyagami'sbaby
Summary: One-shot, Eragon and Arya, when Eragon has a death wound and he won't let Arya heal him because it will take too much of her energy, his last few minutes on earth. PLEASE R


Don't you dare!

All the times she had said that to her one and only true love flashed before her eyes, before they were blinded by the unbidden tears. If anyone looked upon the scene, and knew anything about Arya Shadeslayer, they would know something was terribly wrong. It wasn't surprising to find something wrong, blood splattered the room and she herself was covered in that awful red liquid.

A year ago, that night she turned him down, denying the love and care she truly felt for him. When she said those three words as he drunkenly tried leaned in to kiss her, even thought she wanted with all her heart to give in to her feelings. She said "Don't you dare" breaking her heart and his into to pieces so small that it was a fine as powder. She had fled the area to her room to let her heart grieve for the only two men she had ever loved with a love this great. Arya had cried for the way her mind and station would not let her be with the one she needed with all her heart. Arya Svit-Kona had never cried this many tears in all her life as she did for the love she wasn't allowed to have.

Two months ago, after she shared her first of many blissful nights with Eragon, when a longing so deep in her made her call him back to her. Arya had been slumbering in the best sleep she had in ages, she wasn't crying for her misfortune in love, or staring at the stars when Eragon would realize she loved him back. Eragon had alerted her elf senses and woken her up as he attempted to get up to go talk to the crazy psycho bitch Nasuada. She sleepily sat up wrapping his blankets around her naked form, wondering why he was leaving after their perfect night together. He noticed her slightly sleepy and quizzical look before he put his elven trousers on.

"I've got to go talk to Nasuada, Jarsha came a few minutes ago and alerted Saphira, I won't be gone very long, hon." Arya had looked at him with a very sad and slightly miffed expression.

"Your leaving me so soon?" Her heart shaped shaped turned in to a heartbreakingly sad face, the one Eragon couldn't resist.

"I won't be gone lo-" Arya dropped the blankets and silenced him with her naked form. Eragon couldn't help but stare at the woman who he loved second only to his dragon. He noticed after partially drooling, that she looked mad.

"Don't you dare! If you leave me…" She trailed off but finished her threat by glancing at the her dagger and it's sheath sitting on his bedside table with the rest of her clothes.

"But I can't say no to my liege lord." Arya had not stood for this, and she cupped her hands around his face, pulling him into a kiss so passionate he couldn't say no. He laid back on the small bed and Arya didn't let her love leave until the night, with Saphira keeping watch for them and keeping Nasuada herself away.

The tears of her broken heart a year ago were nothing, the cheers outside made her mad and bloodthirsty, how could they be happy when her only love was dying? That son-of-a-barzul Galbatorix finally had Eragon's sword Brisingr plunged through his traitorous heart, he said one last spell through his chapped lips. It sent a dagger coated with seithr oil into her lover's side. Arya had rushed to his side to save him, she would stop at nothing to save him. She would give her life up as long as he would continue existing.

"No" He sputtered out as she lifted her hand to heal his wound and save her love, even if it meant tapping into her live force. "You'll die, you don't have enough left in you." Her heart was breaking once again, was she cursed to have everything she ever loved taken from her? Evandar, Faolin, Aijahad, Hrothgar and now Eragon?

"Don't you dare! If you die on me I will follow you into the realm of death. Don't you dare die on me! You hear me?" Arya shrieked in her desperation. Eragon softly closed his eyes, taking his final breaths of life, in the arms of the woman he thought he would never have, but through a miracle, did.

This send Arya over the edge her shrieks second only to the sound of Saphira's roar from outside the castle and her trying to tear down the walls to reach her partner of heart and mind. The sounds of the outraged and sad dragon, halted the Varden's cheers. They knew only one thing would make her lament so heartbreakingly, as a whole the Varden ran towards the castle. They would not the hero of all of Alagaesia die! At the front the Elvin healers ran far faster than any other human could run, their desperation making them run faster than any elf had before.

Arya didn't care any longer, she wasn't going to let him die without her doing anything! She couldn't live without him, and she knew if he died she wouldn't be able to end her life because her mother would have her under constant watch. Arya held her loves hand as she started pouring her life force into her healing him, against his wishes. His eyes fluttered open, and he started to come to, giving Arya hope that Eragon would live to love her another day.

He grabbed her hand again, trying to stop her. Neither was willing to let the other die, even if it meant that they would die. "Arya" He gasped, "don't you dare" He stole her line that she told him every time he threaten to leave her loving arms. The tears blinded her once again, as her mind rushed faster than ever trying to find a way to save him, without denying his last wish.

Just then, Murtaugh burst into the room, and Arya blinked away her tears. She would not let this traitorous man any where near her innocent, kind, thoughtful man. She hissed and shifted into a defensive crouch, ready to defend Eragon in his last few moments. But her mind was not well protected and Murtaugh easily slipped through her defences. She could tell his intent was murderous, and tried to break away from the iron grip he had on her mind. He took step towards her Eragon, and that was a mistake.

When she thought of Eragon her mind became defended against him once more, only thoughts of her love entered her mind. In a way she knew not how, the magic of a dragon came over her and gave her the strength to fight. She gripped the dagger, that Eragon had pulled out of his side, and prepared to lunge. With a wild yell she advanced and with all her Elvin speed hurled the poisoned dagger into his heart, that had turned so evil.

As she felt the dragon strength start to leave her, she screeched in the Ancient Language the words that would save her love till the others go there. With her last stand for love, life and everything she stood for in her long, hard life, she fell to the ground, collapsed. Eragon had seen her fall, and was conscious only long enough see her and think her dead.

The elves had reached the throne room and some went to Arya, the others to her lover, in the desperate attempt to save their lives. They had both lost the will to live, thinking the other dead. Saphira finally succeeded in reaching the room full of blood and the limp bodies of her two most favorite people in the world.

A few hours later in the Varden's medic tents, Nasuada talked to the healers waiting for the verdict on her vassal's and one of her best friend's lives.

"Ma'am, it seems, well they lost the will to live. They have both been healed to the full extent and still they do not wake. We have tried mind contact but to no avail, they remain unconscious." The medic in charge of them told her. She didn't know what to do, the queen of the fair folk herself had examined them and found nothing wrong. Saphira had been so upset the elves had had to put her in a face slumber with the Ancient word "Slytha". The were-cat who looked like a boy came to stand beside the leader of the now victorious Varden.

"I know the way to save them, but I must not tell you" Solembum told her in his human form.

"You must, you have to tell me right now" Nasuada said gripping the not-boy tightly on his bare shoulders.

"You have to guess it on your own, but I can give you one hint. They believe each other dead, and do not wish to live without each other." Solembum said before he slipped from the form of a human boy, and into a cat, so as to escape from her.

She pondered this, how to make the other believe them alive? She loudly gasped as the realization came upon her like a dragon landing on top of her.

"I know how to save the Shadeslayers!" She loudly yelled. This hopeful proclamation sent a young medic in training out to question her, to see if she truly knew the way to save the hero's.

"How? You must say right away!" The time for formalities was not now.

"Make them believe the other is alive! Put them right next to each other, maybe holding the others hand. Make sure they are touching and that Eragon can smell her pine-scent." The boy looked at the leader, thinking she had finally gone off her rocker. "They have lost the will to live, because they believe to other dead. They can't live without each other, so as they think the other dead, they wish to be dead also." The boy realized the truth of the words and scurried off to fulfill the commands of the leader.

She was rewarded for her efforts as she saw the shadows of Arya's lithe form and Eragons muscular one, rise from the bed they were lying on. Their lips met and they moaned in happiness that was mutually shared. She saw Arya pull away, probably for fear of hurting the still frail Eragon, but was pulled into the kiss again with the words they knew so well, and made them laugh with the inside joke that shared.

"Don't You Dare"


End file.
